A New Life
by KathrineZabini
Summary: She heard a husky whisper 'Hermione'. The voice kept calling out to her. She turned and saw a woman dressed in expensive robes which clearly showed that she was a royal. She explored her face and was shocked to find the woman looked just like her. *I've rated for the sake of future chapters. Hope you enjoy it!*
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi there! So I have decided to write a story. This story consists of Supernatural, a bit of Horror and Romance. Hope you like my 1st story. I indicate the Ratings of the chapters in the beginning. If you are not of age skip the chapter or the smutty part. For the sake of the future chapters I am rating for safety.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this Plot :D

**SUMMARY:**

She heard a husky whisper 'Hermione!'. The voice kept calling out to her. She turned and saw a woman dressed in expensive robes which clearly showed that she was a royal. She explored her face and was shocked to find the woman looked just like her.

**WARNING:** None

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and tried to take in the place where she was. The light was too blinding and her eyes shuttered close. After a moment, her eyes adjusted to the light and she took in her surroundings.

She was standing in a deserted field. At a distance she could see the flower fields smiling charmingly up the sun. She searched whether she would find someone for help. She was alone. Not even a single person was in sight. She saw a large house at her right at a large distance. She walked towards the house by the flower fields.

The house was huge and looked magnificent. '_The person who owned this must be rich.' She thought_. The manor looked mighty and held a glory.

She knocked the door. No response.

She knocked again. No one answered.

She opened the door slowly by turning the handle. She took her wand and kept it enclosed in her hand, ready. She didn't want to frighten the housemates.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she shouted. Her question was followed by silence.

Hermione observed the room. It reminded her of the old royal English films. They were clean and tidy. '_So, someone is here' she thought_. The room looked like a royal place. She guessed the other rooms too would look the same. The candles were burning around the room giving her a full view of the room. The rich silk tapestry hung around the walls.

Hermione went near to the table on her left. It had many business papers and Books. One of the Books was named as "My Family". She opened it. A name was elegantly written on the top of the first page of the book. It read "_Irene Silvia_". _Hermione thought 'Silvia? Never heard of that name. Could be her middle name.' _

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a faint, husky whisper. It called out "_Hermione_" through the rooms of the manor. She dropped the book in panic and searched for the source with her wand at ready.

Again the voice whispered "_Hermione_".

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Hermione shouted as terror and panic surrounded her. Her shout was answered only by the continuous whispering of her name by the unknown source of the voice.

Hermione woke in a sweat that day in her Gryffindor Dorm at 2 am in the morning.

_'What a wonderful beginning on the first day of the term'_ Hermione thought sarcastically before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

How was it? Please **review** guys! This is my **first story** and I am totally in a mess. Would be happy if you reviewed! Don't bother to tell what you felt...But **no Flames** guys!

Till then,

~Kathrine Zabini~


	2. The Library

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Two chapters in one day .I can't believe that it is me who wrote this fast... :D

I wanted to point out some things that I want you all to be clear about

1\. I have edited the 1st chapter at the end. Those who haven't noticed it check it out.

2\. This take's place around Half Blood Prince. And not fully Book compliant. I have edited some things out.

3\. Draco is not assigned with the Task.

**WARNINGS**: Watch out for Language!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his bed, gazing through his window that morning. It was always liked Fridays. He din't have much classes on Friday. A Falcon flew and landed on his window still carrying a message.

_"Father sent me a message?_" wondered Draco.

He offered her treats while petting her. "What have you got for me, Xena?" he asked the Falcon. Xena lowered her head and indicated her leg where the message was tied. Draco removed it from her leg. It read out:

_Draco,_

_As tomorrow is a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, we were hoping that you would be present there. I and your father will be waiting for you there. You have to know about something very important. We will explain everything there._

_P.S. Xena was more than happy to see you again and eat your treats. So I sent her._

_Love,_

_Mother._

_''What in the fucking Hell?! Important? Explain? Am I missing out something?' _raged Draco'_ Mother never sent me messages like this'._

Whatever it was, it was making him pretty anxious and confused. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated.

It has been two weeks since she first had that dream.

She couldn't find anything related to it. The worse thing was that it seemed to plague her everyday. Not even one day passed without the same dream. She knew better than to dwell on that dream but the same dream –everyday? It definitely meant something.

She started exploring the place in her dream eventually. First the fields and the place surrounding the manor. She desperately wanted to know where she was. Hermione was frightened to go into the manor and avoided going into it as long as possible. The only clue she got from the manor was when she first went into it - _"Irene Silvia"_.

Here she was, in the library during her free periods, researching about her dream rather than doing her assignments. She couldn't find anything here!

_'_Aaarghh!_' _Hermione growled lowly and restarted her research again thinking_' Thank god it's Friday today!'. _Harry and Ron were helping Professor Slughorn with whatever that was.

After a few minutes she dropped the books on her table which read: _Wizarding families; Unknown Personalities and Philosophers;_ _101 facts About Dreams; Prediction of your Dreams; Ancient and Noble Wizarding Families. _She scanned for anything related to her dream and was met with failure.

She was fed up and worn out. She closed her eyes and calmed and relaxed herself. _'Think Hermione, Think!_ _Where would the most important book be kept?'_. Suddenly the answer popped to her mind. She knew where the dangerous and most secret books would be kept.

_'Of course'_ she smirked, _'in the Restricted Section'._

_'Thank god I don't need any permission slip from the teachers to enter it!'_ she mused. It was true - the sixth and seventh year students didn't need permission from the teachers to enter it. Rearranging the books and returning it to their respective places, Hermione packed her things and made way to the Restricted Section.

Opening the door, she made way to her destination, locking it again. It was dark and dusty and had a table at the far corner of the room. Casting a quick cleaning spell on her way, she began to browse through the books from different sections.

Every book she browsed made her gag from reading its title alone. Mostly it was regarding Dark Arts and Dark artifacts.

_How to posses Dark Magic..._

_Pro's and con's of possessing Dark Arts..."Pffff!,like there was anything good regarding Dark Arts" _Hermione thought.

_Exceptions of Magic_...

_Wolfs..._

_How to become the Master of DA..._

_Dark Artifacts to be beware of..._

She browsed through many sections of every choice that she could get the required was desperate to find any book that would give answers about her dream and about _Irene Silvia._

She didn't realize the time until the fake galleon in her socks burned. She took it out and saw that Harry was calling still had half the room to look through.

Feeling let down that she didn't find anything, Hermione packed her things and exited the restricted section. Hurriedly, she went to the Gryffindor common room to meet her best friends.

* * *

The Gryffindor room portrait swung open revealing Hermione. Hermione searched for her friends and finally her eyes landed on Harry, who was sitting with Ginny near the fireplace.

"Hi Ginny. Harry, you called me?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes. We came here ages ago. You told that you would be in the library but you weren't there." replied Harry.

"Umm...I was in the Room of Requirement, Harry. I went there after I went to the library... I was tired and wanted to be alone." replied Hermione nervously. "Uhh...where's Ron?"

"Probably snogging somewhere with Lavender. Help me with Charms, would you Hermione?" replied Harry.

"Of course, Harry" Hermione sighed dropping her bag. Ginny, who was doing her homework, looked up to Hermione and asked "You coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I dono Ginny. I haven't done my homework and I'm tired." lied Hermione "You all go. I'll stay back".

Hermione helped Harry with his homework and then retired to her dorm bidding goodbye to her friends, welcoming her dream.

Because tonight, she decided to go inside the manor.

* * *

**FACT FROM THE STORY:**

It is/maybe true that you don't need permission from a teacher when you reach a certain age to go to the Restricted section. (Source: harrypotter wiki)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yay!... I'm happy by the response I received (:D). Though many of them didn't review, they added me to their alerts and their favourites. I don't know what many of them thought about my story but I am guessing that you liked it. Will you review this time? *puppy dog eyes* Pretty Pleeaseeee?

Until then,

~Kathrine Zabini~


	3. The Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm back! Here goes another Chapter... This will be a small one. I managed to write it inbetween my Exams! So would be happy if you appreciated it! I have Physics tomorrow! Wish me luck guys...

WARNINGS: None

* * *

In her sleep, Hermione, she once again found herself in a similar place. She was standing in front of The Mansion.

_'You can do it Hermione. Don't be a coward. You are a Gryffindor!'_ she steadied herself.

Walking towards the mansion, she took out her wand. Even though she didn't know whether spells would work or not in her dream, she felt safe when she had her wand.

Turning the door knob, she entered the mansion. She examined the room carefully. It was same as before. Not even a single thing was out of place. She hoped that someone would showup this time because she desperately wanted the answers.

She went towards the table which gave her the first clue. She took the same diary and sat on a couch. She readied herself for the whispering. It never came.

_Silence._

Bored of the stillness, she opened the diary. There was neither date nor a year on its pages. On its first page was written

_Diary,_

_I am Irene Silvia. I am from Family of The Silvia. They are the oldest Vampire family in the world._

_ Today was exaggerating. __Mum and Dad conducted a Ball today, again. It was their way of making me meet new people and to find a good suitor. They are always babbling and worried about my future. I am just twenty four for Merlin's sake! I met Lord Edward Faye. Even though I know, met and conversed conversed with him already, i pretended that i didn't know him. Mum always said that he was the handsome vampire descended from the ancient clan. But they never considered him to be my suitor because he was not interested in those things. I don't know when I am going to tell to my parents about him and me. Merlin give me the strength. I hope that they will be happy about it...Edward too wanted them to know soon..._

When Hermione read the entries aloud in her mind, through halfway she heard it. _'Hermione.' _

Her heart skipped a beat and was startled when she heard it.

Calming her heartbeat, she extended her wand and turned towards the voice.

'Hermione...Hermione' she heard it call her again and again.

She went into the room on her left. It was the same as the Hall, but it was a little small. It had a Piano in it's center. It was breath taking and beautiful. She wanted to play it like she played it in her home. She was lost in thoughts until she heard a small sound of someone walking.

Turning around, she saw a woman was standing at a great distance. The woman started walking towards her slowly.

"Stay there! Who are you?" shouted Hermione.

"Don't be afraid Hermione, dear. Calm down," replied the woman advancing on her path.

"How do you know my name?" asked Hermione.

"I know everything about you dear. There is no need to be afraid. Now lower your wand."replied the woman now standing a few feet away from Hermione.

Hermione, lowering her wand observed the woman closely and was shocked to find that she looked just like she was more beautiful than Hermione and her features were more elegant. She wore a red hair was up and had no makeup on her face.

"You look like me" she stated her thoughts aloud.

"Ahh..Yes.I am Ellena Forestier" replied the woman in her late twenties, chuckling. "Looks like you have found Irene's Diary."

"Yes..Are you...are you a vampire?" asked Hermione which had been on the back of her mind since she read the diary.

The woman smiled and replied "Seems like you have been doing a bit of reading my dear. Yes, I'm a vampire.I wanted to meet you. But you weren't ready Seraphina."

"Weren't ready? What do you mean by that?"

"It's not yet time Seraphina. You will get the answers where you seeked. Now, go to sleep,you need it." replied the woman.

Hermione felt her eyes blur and sleep overtook her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

That's all for now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and don't forget to Review!

Until then,

~KathrineZabini~


	4. Hogsmeade Weekend

Author s notes:

I sincerely apologise for the delay. The past few months were tough for me. First of all my Pc wouldn't boot up and after some wrestling matches in between, it worked...but like a cherry on top, i had to reinstall word document as i had already typed half of the chapter in word. But it wouldn't just get reinstalled..! Atlast got my Pc repaired with some help.

Then came my emotional rollercoaster. My Grandma and grandpa passed away...consecutively...It was hard for me to accept it...I know that they will rest in peace..They taught me everything and even some things important in life.

So I dedicate this chapter in honor of their memory. It maybe an unusual to do this, but it feels right.

Well cheer up a little lads! you've got your wish :)

**Note:**

Italicized sentences are thoughts and some writings throughout this story.

**WARNINGS:**

Watch out for language!

* * *

It was five past twenty in the morning when a blond figure emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a towel wrapped around his hips loosely. His bangs fell slightly near his eyebrows, droplets cascading down his alluring features. Opening his wardrobe he pulled out a grey suiting and placed it on his bed.

His eyes fell on the empty bed of his dorm mates, who were rarely present. Dropping last piece of clothing that covered his manhood, he wondered which skirt they were chasing this year, as given that this year many of his fellow class mates were good looking. Not all of them, but still. But Draco managed to be the Slytherin Sex God, without even trying.

The sun hasn't come up yet for the day, leaving the sky to be dark and mysterious. Draco always loved the dark. It was odd to say that it gave him peace and made him feel right.

He usually awoke late, but today he couldn't just sleep. The letter his mother sent was nagging him all night. What was so important that made his parents come here? Seeing that he could sleep no more, he started the day early. Buttoning his crisp grey shirt and abandoning his coat, he set aside his thoughts and decided to do a bit of reading.

Opening a random book that he first stumbled across, he started reading. It was atleast after two hours his friends came through the portrait hole. They looked well slept and relaxed.

"Chasing a new skirt then?" asked Draco to the duo.

"Yep! Pansy. Theo is hitting on Daphne" replied Blaise grinning not giving Theo a chance to reply.

"Pansy? I thought she wasn't your type" Draco mused "More like you weren't her type. But seeing that you are grinning like you the shag of your life, I guess I was wrong."

"You wound me Drakie! She is my friend still." pouted Blaise.

"Friend? More like your Girlfriend"

"You know about me Drake. We just shagged. That's all" replied Blaise.

"So you shagged her. That's why you have been grinning like that." teased the Slytherin Prince ignoring the rest of his comment.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Fuck off Draco"

"What's up with you and Daphne?" asked Draco amusedly to Theo.

"Nothing serious." replied Theo grinning at his best mate like a Cheshire cat.

"Not yet you planning something- evil or something like courting?" commented Draco for which he received a glare from Theo.

"So you are going to court her? Merlin's balls! I thought I wouldn't live to see the day Theodore Nott courting a girl" said Draco for which he received another stern glare from Nott.

"I'm not planning on it. She's at least got a little of both brains and beauty and i like her enough to respect her." replied Theo seriously.

Well it was true She was may not be brains like Granger nor beauty like those of supermodels. But she had at least half of each. The boys were silent realising the truth.

"Into her are you?" asked Blaise seriously, breaking his silence.

"More like whipped" lowly muttered Draco laughing.

"I heard you!" laughed Theo ignoring Blaise's question "and I am most certainly not whipped Draco Malfoy!" making way to the bathroom.

Soon the boys left to the bathroom and got ready for the day leaving Draco to his thoughts. It was surprising at how they changed from being serious to playful within a fraction of a second. Maybe that's why Draco loved and trusted them. It wasn't shown outside but it was kind of like you-hurt-him-and-you-die were there for each other. Talking with his friends always made him happy and relieved. He shared everything with them. Practically they were his brothers.

Blaise first emerged from the bathroom and started changing into his robes. Draco broke the silence by calling out Blaise. I wanna talk to you.

"I am hearing" said Blaise "You look serious" he observed later.

"I got a letter...From mum." Here he said handing over the letter from his bag.

Blaise scanned the letter with curiosity and was shocked. He knew Mrs. Malfoy very well seeing that he and Draco were practically brothers, thus something serious was up.

Saturday...that's today. "Want me to come with you?"

"No..no..I just...want you to cover for me. I am leaving alone to Hogsmeade now. Tell others I am not feeling well or something. Tell Theo about the letter." lectured Draco.

"Sure mate. Good luck." replied Blaise.

Bidding goodbye to his friend and putting his over coat, Draco left his Dorm to Hogsmeade, to receive the biggest shock of his life.

* * *

Turning off the alarm on her table, Hermione woke up late in the morning, feeling relaxed in days. She never felt so relieved of stress in sometime. Wondering why that was, her thoughts wandered to what happened in her dream last night.  
She decided to go into the mansion and went into it according to the plan. She read the diary of Irene.

_She was a vampire! So that s why I did not find her in any of the wizarding families. And her family was very ancient. That might have been the reason why her family wasn't even mentioned._ thought Hermione.

_But this time someone came up right?... Her name was...what?!...El...Ellen...Ellena. Ellena Forestier! Got it! She looked beautiful though._ she mused to herself.  
_She told something that she wasn't ready..._  
"What in the fuck was that supposed to mean?" she swore loudly.

Thank Merlin her roommates weren't around to hear her swear. It was eight in the morning. She missed breakfast! She should visit the kitchens and see if they have any leftovers in there. But back to the point...

_That lady said something about answers...She could have just told me, instead of me searching for it! But still I am not going to give up. She said you ll get the answers where you seeked it ...that most probably meant the library .That s were I looked for it right?But I got nothing! Merlin give me the strength!..._

_But I did not look in anything regarding vampires did I...? _she realized.

But what was disturbing her the most was that Ellena wanted to see her and told that Hermione wasn't ready. _Why would she want to meet me?_

Shaking her head and asiding her thoughts she woke up from her bed and made way to her bathroom. Cold water hit her in a rush and made her hair wet. Reaching for her new shampoo Strawberries and roses she opened it and pour it into her palms. It was a frizz control shampoo with charms that lasts long. Applying it to her hair, she massaged her head hoping that would help her forget her thoughts. The scent was pure heavenly filling the room with the scent. Finally after scrubbing her body and washing her hair, she wrapped herself in a towel and emerged from the bathroom.

She pulled out lacy green underwear and a matching bra from her drawers. She would never let her dorm mates near her stuff, not that they were interested. Well she was a girl too! They thought that she was always miss-goody-shoes and Miss. Know-It-All. But little did they know that she was not so mighty and it all started last summer. She knew a bit of this and that, but her "Prim and proper" Cousin taught her how be be naughty. Naughty in the case which she taught Hermione to strip tease and pole dance and lots of "other" things.

All in all she discovered her woman-hood last summer.

Opening her wardrobe, she scrutinized what dress she was going to wear. It was, after all Hogsmeade weekend. At last she wore her attire pulling out a black form fitting shirt and a jean. Now that her dress was over, she moved to makeup. Her cousin wouldn t leave her alone until she applied some makeup saying that she needed a change. It was true that she needed it; it almost made her feel normal. But sadly nothing was normal.

Applying some mascara, eyeliner and fixing her hair in a French braid with magic, she dashed out of the Gryffindor dorm to the kitchens, hoping she would not bump into one of her friends.

She was lucky enough to find the common room empty of her friends and dashed to kitchens. Maybe they already left the castle. Eating whatever was present there and thanking Dobby for his service, she left to the made way to her destination, not paying mind to her surroundings.

Wishing Madame Pince a Good morning, she walked inside her heaven. Getting a book for her Potions essay and tucking it in her bag she entered the Restricted Section , her heart beating frantically. She felt positive today, like she will find her answers.

The Vampires section itself had a four of five sections and they were confusing, as most of them were in latin and greek.

_The ultimatum of Vampire clans..._

_Instructions to Create Vampires..._

_Vampire Bloodlines..._

_Vampire Bonding..._

and other countless number of books , but she couldn't find what she needed.

Bored, she picked up a book and sat on the nearest chair. The title read "_Introduction to Vampire species_" in an elegant script. The book looked too old, as if it would tear if she touched the pages and it was small- not like large and binded books. Praying to the Gods above that she would not damage the pages, she opened the book. Deciding to have a little information about this supernatural beings, she began to read the introduction. It read in an elegant script:

_Vampires as we all know are fast and have very sharp eyesight. They see everything million times clearly than any human and they are very sensitive to are found very attractive to all the human forms- be it magical or muggle. There are many myths that tell us they cannot go out in the sunlight, silver hurts them and such. But in reality there are many divisions(clans) of this of these clans have their own characteristics._

_The basic classification of them are:_

_**Sanguine Vampires**_

_They are the original vampire species, the true vampire. This being the case, they are more powerful, intelligent and beautiful of all vampire species. They are also the most common.(See page no.150 for more)_

_**Psi Vampires**_

_Psi vampires feed on the life energy, memories and thoughts of their do not need to have physical contact with their victim, though the feeding process is stronger with physical contact. They must have eye contact with their victim, whether they have physical contact or not.(See Page no. 198 for more)_

_**Ethical Vampires**_

_Empathic Vampires feed on the emotions of their mortal counterparts. The emotions that the feed upon need to be strong, such as love, hate, jealousy or happiness. They do not need to have physical contact with their victim, but physical contact will increase the potency of their feeding. Unlike the Psi Vampires, however, Empathic Vampires do not need to have eye contact with their victims, they simply need to be standing within five metres of the person, or people, on which that are feeding .(see Page no 235 for more)_

_**Somniatis Vampires**_

_'Somniatis' refers to 'dream' in Latin. And as the name suggests, they are the only vampires that sleep. Somniatis vampires are perhaps the most enchanting of all vampire species, gracefully and beautiful, they are not as dark in appearance as other species. After all, they have to be able to get into the dreams of their victims. Somniatis Vampires are also the closest thing to Humans, though they usually do not like to admit this._  
_All these types of vampires are found one region Two or more types of vampires co-exist. It is rumored that there are some hybrid types, where one individual vampire has the characteristics of , say, Sanguine and Psi Vampires._

_Chapter 2_

_**REGIONAL VAMPIRES:**_  
_Alongside america, Most of them are found to be animalistic and have elongated teeth with fangs. In them most of their clans are injurious to sunlight with the exception of one or two. Each individual vampire possess a distinct power or "blessing". Even though it is not necessary that every individual are "blessed"._

_In Asia, we find most extraordinary powers are possessed by this region clans. This region is sub-divided according to the clans as each have distinct characteristics and their survival instincts. The Indian clan, the South-east clan, the Russian clan and the Arabian clan are the sub-divisions of Asian clan. The influence of vampires are less in Arabian regions and hence are more concealed from the outside world. They are very much less in numbers._

_The south-east clan, being attractive, have very powerful alluring. The powerful alluring is blessed only to two of the asian clans. The powerful allure allows the vampire to control their victims for longer time. It can even make victims their bonded slaves. But those who are not blessed with this, only have the power to allure them for about very small amount of time. They usually have Black, silver to golden eye colors._

_The Indian clan\- The most irresistible with their golden brown skin, looked like Gods. They had proper lined teeth with fangs. As mentioned above, they have the Powerful allure. Their eye colors changes from black to reddish brown colors or their original eye color. This clan is unusual with Snakes as their trusted companion. Even when other clans do not have any companions, this clan is the only one that trusts a companion-a Snake too at that._

_Russian clan, are ferocious and as they have a very comfortable weather, they are barely noticeable to the humans. But the only thing that gives them away is their eye. If they did not hunt, their eye rims and teeth get a greyish tinge. The veins underneath the eye too get grey if not consumed blood for long time._

_In Europe, Sanguine Vampires are more common. Thus are savagery and are very animalistic- but only during their hunting meals. It is also known that it is from Europe these supernatural beings were formed. It is noticed that Draculas are also present only in Europe and their presence in other parts of the world is very very rare. It is noted that European Vampires have the ability to transform themselves without using any magic. It is their blood magic which helps them to change their shape at will with practice..._

Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl snapping her back to the Present. Looking at the time, she found that it was almost lunch time and her friends would be back soon. This book was interesting, filling her out what she needed to know. So deciding to take up this book with her, she placed the other books on their respective places. She still had one book left to place, but she had no place to place it. The only gap was at the rack which was higher than she could jump. She could have used magic, but as the books were very old, she felt insecurity. Pulling the chair and standing on it, she finally placed the final book.

When she placed the book back, a large book fell from the stand, disturbing the dust settled on it. Getting down to fetch the book, Hermione removed the dust from it's front cover to reads it's title.

It read _Ancient Vampire Bloodlines and Families of Europe._

* * *

_R&amp;R folks!_

_~Kathrine Zabini~_


	5. The Truth

Author's Note:

I noticed that very very few of them are reviewing to my story. This is my FIRST STORY and i would like some RESPONSE from you guys. So i am Warning you all, Sorry to all my beloved readers, I WILL NOT UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS!

I know that this is a good plot and a LACK OF REVIEWS IS DEFINITELY NOT MOTIVATING ME AT ALL!

It is really FRUSTRATING when a story is in progress and I want some communication to me from you guys. Sometimes, suggestion of a reader helps the story's plot a lot.

* * *

Draco took a carriage and got down at Hogsmeade. He knew exactly where to meet his parents, even though it was not mentioned in the letter. He walked crossing many shops and at last he crossed Borgin and Burkes. Walking a few feet into the narrow street, he stopped. Tapping his wand three times on the old, worn out wall, a magnificent door appeared in it's place. Placing his hand on the knob and turning it, he stepped into the room.

"Draco" greeted his mother, looking concerned.

Greeting his mother back, he took in his surroundings. A large couch was at the middle, a book shelf to his right and a door to his left. It was simple, but was well decorated.

"Is this about You-know-who, that you wanted to talk to me?" inquired Draco sitting on the single couch.

"No, Draco" said a voice. Searching for it's source, he turned to look at his father emerging from the other door.

Lucius and Narcissa sat opposite to Draco in the love seat.

"Father." greeted Draco in respect.

"It's about you." the elder Malfoy replied.

"Me? What about me?" asked the younger Malfoy, confused.

"It is about our family, to be more exact, dear." said Narcissa.

"Family? You taught me everything about our family, 's new for me to know more?"

"There is still one more thing for you to know, are going to be of age soon. It was the same time it happened to me too. You remember this Diary?" muttered Lucius handing out a diary.

"Yes, it's Grandfather's. But what about it? You told me that all it had was fantasy stories, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't. And what we are going to tell you might be hard for you. But it is the truth." said Lucius.

"You remember this particular entry that you read when I caught you? About supernatural beings? You even asked me why grand father had assumed himself as a vampire." lectured Narcissa.

"Yes, mother. But what about it?" asked Draco paled slightly, thinking the worst.

"It was no assumption Draco" declared his father.

There was silence. Absolute silence! Draco was still for moments, still unable to catch up anything. Then he suddenly became white as a sheet, the little blood in his face totally draining, realizing the truth.

"Wh-wha-What-What?" stuttered Draco.

"We are vampires, Draco. From my side." Lucius replied gravely.

"We are not Purebloods?" asked the younger Malfoy, the first thing which came into his woozy brain.

"No. But we are of powerful descent. We were the right hand of Merlin, us Vampires." continued Lucius "And, you have a mate. She maybe even be a muggle born. If she is a vampire, it will be even better. But I don't recall any Vampires attending Hogwarts. Your vampire gene's will trigger on your birthday. We wanted you to be prepared. She maybe even outside of Hogwarts, but you still have time."

"Mate?" squealed Draco."What about my diet?"

"As usual, Blood, but we have other options. We are hybrids, a cross of two or more vampires. We are the hybrid of Sanguine and Somniatis Vampires. We can feed on both blood and dreams. You will undergo major physical change, soon. You may or may not be blessed with powers during your already have a cover story prepared for your transformation."

This was all too much for him. _First I am a vampire. Then a Mate! Physical change? Powers? Blessed? And I am a hybrid vampire for Merlin's sake! I am supposed to drink blood as my diet and I don't even know what Sanguine and Somniatis means!_

"We know you will be having many questions, dear. Take these with you. It is better to be read than said." said Narcissa handing out his Grandfather's diary and an old book.

"But what about You-Know-Who?" Draco directed the question to his father.

"When he knew what we are, he was not interested in us. He thinks I am an 'in-between'. He does not know about my powers. I think that will attract less attention to us. Having one werewolf as his follower is enough to create a dispute between us and them."

"It's almost time dear, you should get going. Owl us if you want to know anything." prompted Narcissa.

"What are you blessed with, father? And what is 'in-between'?" asked Draco lastly.

"Immateriality. I can walk through walls." beamed Lucius before continuing "In-between means squib-like. Sometimes, those born to vampires won't inherit any of the vampire genes, like squibs. They are called 'the in-between' Draco."

Draco's mouth formed a small, non-visible 'o', panicking. I _hope that father didn't catch me wanking. Now that image would scar him forever, wouldn't it?_ And he certainly didn't want to be an In-between.

Draco left by kissing his mother's cheek and bidding his father goodbye. He exited the room walking through the door. The door magically vanished behind him. Carrying _'A guide for young vampires: Everything to know'_ and his grandfather's diary, he walked towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione returned to her dorm, finding it empty. She placed the _'Ancient Vampire Bloodlines and Families of Europe'_ on her table and stared at it for a long time. Something made her to take this with her, even if she didn't know why. Then she remembered that she didn't finish her potion's essay. Cursing loudly, and taking out the library book which she took for reference, she started doing her essay. After some good 15 minutes of writing, she finished the rest of her essay. Sighing she placed the parchment and the library book inside her bag.

She was again staring at the Book, feeling some sort of pull towards it. It was calling out to her, like it had waited for her for a very long time. She touched it's edges and soothed it with her hands. Finally giving in, she opened the book gingerly. Turning to it the content she started reading.

_Chapter 1_

_As we all know, vampires are considered as myths by the muggle and sometimes the magical folks. They existed from the beginning, even before many centuries. They are considered as the helpers of Merlin, who created them. Later he freed them from his clutches, giving them a chance to live among the people. It is not know why he let them free, as it still remains to be a mystery. There were many vampire families in Europe, even the Draculus families. It is said that vampires can't be impregnated, but it maybe wrong as they have bloodlines continuing even today, but today they are very much hidden from all the worlds. The most famous vampire and Dracula are:_

_The Draculus,_

_The Ferriers,_

_The Hunters,_

_The Kornshike,_

_The Silvians,_

_The Yalliers,_

_The Zillers._

_All these supernatural families have been vanished, or so as it is believed. As usual we all know they all originated from Europe and traveled worldwide and created their species in those regions. So these families are called "The Originals" and they have been faded away from this world without a noise. Perhaps they are all waiting for a sign, silently crying to be heard, to rise again for the renewal of their race. But they could also be still alive, as a single vampire or Dracula live for centuries. Or perhaps could be sleeping in their graves to be awoken._

_In these Originals, the families which settled(the lastly known location) in England and Wales are The Hunters, The Ferriers and The Silvians._

Hermione skipped to these families, leaving out the rest. She felt that she had the answers at the tip of her fingers, but she closed the book swiftly when she heard a loud giggling sound. Of course it would be Lavender, which meant Ron would be tailing behind her. Maybe that also meant that her best friends were back. Quickly tapping her table at the bottom, it opened to reveal a draw. Placing the Old book inside it and placing the protection spells, she arranged her bag and checked her reflection and went downstairs.

"Mione! You missed the fun! I should have dragged you with you me." excitedly gushed Ginny while Lavender was talking to a junior girl.

"Really? Tell me 'bout it" smiled Hermione.

Ginny faced Hermione, who was now sitting near her. Expecting a reply, Hermione waited, but Ginny's happy face stilled.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

" 'Mione! Your..." trailed off the red headed girl.

"My what Ginny? I can't understand what you're telling."

"Lets go upstairs. We'll talk there, Lavender is here. She might hear, quick."

The two friends walked up to their dorm, which was shared between Hermione, Ginny and Lavender.

"What's happening?" asked Hermione.

Quickly moving her friend to the front of the mirror, Ginny told ,"Your eyes. But they suit you though." pointing to her eyes through the mirror.

They were brilliant, vibrant blue. Hermione's face too formed into one of panic.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked to herself.

"Did you cast any spell 'mione? But seeing that you are panicking you did not, did you?"

"No" moaned Hermione. Quickly opening her Charm's book and frantically searching for something, she pointed her wand to her eyes and muttered a spell. Within a second, her eyes came back to their original color.

"Do you have any idea why your eyes changed color?" demanded Ginny.

"I...I- I think i have a guess."

"Well.."prompted Ginny.

"Ginny, I...I have been having dreams." opened up Hermione.

"Dreams? First it was Harry then you! Was it about Voldemort?"

"No, No. I had a particular dream for days." started Hermione.

After explaining her best friend all that she dreamed about, she told "So...I think that might have something to do with my eyes."

"I can't believe it. I mean, it's weirder than Harry's dreams."

"Yes. So I thought I could do some research and I got this book from the library." said Hermione taking the old book from her hidden draw.

"You better find this soon, ' talk about this to Dumbledore or Mcgonagall. I know a little about dreams and i am saying that they should be taken seriously. Especially dreams like these, when they seem to have a coordination or a message. Be careful. I'll leave you to research now.I'll bring you food soon and say something to Lavender so that she doesn't come here, 'kay?"

"Thanks Gin. I love you." said Hermione hugging her.

Ginny hugged her back and left Hermione, leaving her alone with that old book. Hermione again felt that pull towards it, and once again she opened it and started reading about those three families which lived in England.

* * *

Don't forget to Read and REVIEW guys! If you don't i won't be updating the next chapter anytime soon.

~Kathrine Zabini~


	6. The Encounter

**Author's Notes :**  
I really felt happy when I saw all your reviews and keep up the work fellas :) I am on my holidays and if are good and keep reviewing, I will post the next chapters soon. Love you all ! Now the reply to my reviews for chapter 5,

_**shaymars**__ \- I am delighted that you enjoy this story dearie! I can tell you one thing, Draco and Hermione are mates but for the rest of your question you have to read the story to find out more. I had to take the path where Malfoy's are not a part of Voldermort cause I can't imagine it any other way. Enjoy the story!_

_**christineh1984**__ \- Thank you! I am really in need of a beta though. Enjoy the story._

_**oOPetiteFleurOo**__ \- Well don't worry, English isn't my mother tongue too. It is actually my third language. Thank you for trusting that my story could take shape well. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Guest**__ \- Draco is one, but regarding Hermione, I don't have an idea still. You'll have to read to find that out. Enjoy the chapter :)_

_**LadyAirie**__ \- Enjoy this chapter!_

_**TiaMalfoy1D**__ \- Here's the next chapter, enjoy it. I checked your profile the other day and i like it. I love the 1D too. Continue to review dearie. ;)_

_**HAPPY**__ \- Well as now i'm in my holidays i will update soon, only if you all continue to review. Show me some love :D I would really like to see you have an account of your own in . And really? You've been waiting for a story like mine? That, is absolutely flattering. I like you and you made me blush too. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Last time on ANL:

Ginny hugged her back and left Hermione, leaving her alone with that old book. Hermione again felt that pull towards it, and once again she opened it and started reading about those three families which lived in England.

Now :

She felt grateful to have a friend like Ginny. She shared everything with her and had her trust. Sighing, she started reading where she left.

_Chapter 11 - The Originals in England_  
_As you have all read, three supernatural families in London were The Hunters, The Ferriers and The Silvians._  
_The Hunters_

_This family was known to have half-vampires, very dangerous ones than ordinary settled in England in 1530. Notable persona of this family is Achilles Hunter. He is notable because of his unbeatable intelligent strategic skills both on and off field. Some of the descendants of this family married The Draculus(who lived in Romania) and hence are related. They are also related to the Ferriers when Eugene Ferrier married Achilles Hunter. Achilles and Eugine had a daughter but to an unknown reason was hidden from the outside world. Their family was confirmed to be non-existent from 1710. Many rumors came around that time regarding the last descendant, that she was to be an in-between. Some said that she was only half a vampire, as it happens sometimes when people of two powerful families have a child. 1710 was the time when the werewolf became too many in numbers and the Ministry had no power over it. When these Hunters existed, as being good at solving a problem, they kept the werewolves at bay. But when they vanished, werewolves were let loose and the rate of deaths increased._

Hermione looked up when a loud cracking sound of someone apparating was heard. It was Dobby, who had brought her food.

"Dobby, how are you? You really shouldn't have brought me that. Ginny told you bring me food didn't she? I'm going to kill her." she said furiously.

"I'm fine! Dobby is very happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends." jumped the elf in joy.

"Thank you Dobby." smiled Hermione.

Dobby then apparated back to the kitchens, with a smile plastered to his face. Hermione ate the food the little elf so happily brought, bored. She felt like going out, like going to her heaven, the library. After eating, she glanced at the clock. It was lunch time. So all her housemates would be in the Great Hall. She came down to the Common room with the Old book in her hand, finding it exactly how she hoped it would be, empty. She exited the Gryffindor Dorm and headed to the her heaven.

She turned the corner near the library when she hit somebody. That somebody was big and the books they had in their hands fell. Hermione lost her balance and fell over the object of disturbance.

"Ow! I'm-" started Hermione but stopped when she faced the person.

"Can't see where you are going, Granger?" grunted Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realised who she was on top of and what position they were in.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." said Hermione still in shock. She suddenly felt pain on her hip bone. She closed her eyes and let out a pained "Ow."

"Get the fuck up Granger, I don't have all day." said Malfoy in she opened her eyes, Draco stilled.

Getting up, Hermione collected her books. That's when she noticed the book's Malfoy was carrying. Why would Malfoy need that book? _Certainly he wouldn't be a vampire, would he?_ she thought. But Malfoy was still, he hadn't even got up from where he fell. Looking down at him, she found him staring at her.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?"

"Your eyes." said Draco dumbstruck.

_Shit!_ Hermione thought panicking. _Not another person is going to know about this! I have to be careful._ she swore.

"It's nothing Malfoy. Get back to your snake hole and leave me alone." snapped Hermione.

"If it was nothing, then why are you panicking and snapping at me Granger. I am not dumb and it happened to you within a second. Hiding something, are we, Bucktooth?" said Draco arrogantly.

"What if I am, Ferret-face?" challenged Hermione.

"I'll find it Granger, soon." said Draco menacingly approaching her. Hermione backed herself against the wall under his gaze. He neared her face smirking at her.

_'Where is my wand when i need it? Shit! Left it in my room. Such an idiot_' she mentally groaned.

Malfoy did not notice that when he neared her ear, her eyes glowed brightly. He whispered "_I'll find out, Hermione."_ so softly. She barely heard him with his lips lightly grazing her lobe and his breath blowing hot against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine sending a thrill through her. She was still for moments while Draco picked his books and made way to his Dorm, leaving her in a state of shock and fear.

She snapped out of it after minutes and felt disgusted about what she felt. Shoving the thoughts of why Malfoy was having a book about vampires with him, she entered the library looking a little flustered. Wishing Madame Pince she sat on her favourite spot, which was at last. It was where she could do her work peacefully. Opening the page where she left a bookmark, she started reading after casting a charm over her eyes.

_The Ferriers:_

_This family settled in Wales near the Hunters. They were allies and hence it was not a surprise when Eugene married Achilles. The notable Persona of this family is Theoden Ferrier, a great craftsman. He even ventured into wandlore, but he was specialized for making wands for supernatural beings- Vampires, Draculas, Veelas, Half-giants, Elf-wizards and many more. He also excelled at Defence against the Dark Arts and he was considered for that job in Hogwarts and Durmstrang. He did not make wands for werewolves, as they were their natural enemies. This family was believed to have fled from Wales, but the wizard friends of Ferrier's strongly disagree._

_The Silvians :_

_The most ancient and the only noblest vampire families to posses the extraordinary power to demonstrate and posses magic apart from blood magic. They are originated from Romania. The Silvia family produced very few in-betweens unlike the other ancient vampire also married the Draculas(Refer page 320) . The notable personas in this family were Aurelia and Octavian Silvia. They were considered the most powerful vampires ever in history. They had a heavy influence on other ancient had a daughter named "Irene Silvia". Octavian Silvia was elected as the leader of the old vampire council as an advisor and herald of peace of vampires all over the world. _

_Irene Silvia, true to her name was peaceful. She is still considered as the most beautiful vampire in the vampire her parents she too possessed distinct extraordinary power, the power of controlling the was a power which needed concentration and extreme capability to contributed her excellence and witchcraft for the betterment of the supernatural world. Irene's Morph was distinct from all the other powerful vampires, taking the form of the Tennessee Fox.(Mythological fox which was to be never caught).She married Edward Faye and bore two sons. The last known descendant was Ellena Allexanderus Silvia Forestier a.k.a. Ellena was married to Cato Forestier._

_Shit! Double shit! It's her who came in my dream._ And on the table, that day, she saw Irene's Diary. She felt the puzzle sorting itself out the more the read. But she couldn't figure out why Ellena wanted her to know about all this and why she called her Seraphina.  
She again thought why Malfoy had that book with him. Maybe he is a vampire? Maybe his friend is a vampire and he is just helping him. With so many maybe's swirling around, Hermione fell asleep.

Draco was furious with himself. He did not know what made him act like that. He touched the mudblood! He wanted to rile her up, yes, but he went too close. Now he had to take a bath to remove her germs. '_Manners Draco, she could be your mate, father said so_' said a voice inside his mind. His mood turned grim when he realised it. _Hell it could be someone I don't even know! What if it was a stupid muggle?_ he thought in horror.

He uttered the password and entered the Common room. Only Blaise and Theo were present there, playing wizard chess. Theo looked up at the sudden disturbance in the room.

"Draco, how did it go?" asked Theo concerned.

"Not well. It was not what I expected."

"Well, are you going to fill us out or not." asked Blaise.

Draco filled out his friends about what he discovered from his parents. He placed the two books which he carried on the table.

"Mum said I will find some answers from these."

"You are not gonna bite me are you?" asked Theo panicking.

"You serious? Are you hearing yourself? I wouldn't want you two to get hurt." said Draco disbelievingly.

"I know Draco. Had to check." winked Theo.

"If I had to, I will definitely let you know, your Highness." mocked Draco at Theo.

The trio laughed and they continued played Wizard chess. After sometime, Draco retired to his dorm, to find more about his Family. Draco sat on his bed and stared at his Grandfather's diary. It all started from the Diary. So he decided to read that first. Unclasping the clasp, he opened a random page. It had an entry addressed to him. He turned the pages back and forth to check whether it had another entry addressed to him but he found none.

_Dear Draco,_  
_When you are reading this, I am hoping that you know about us. Yes, we are vampires, which are considered as cursed beings by many. I even thought so when my father revealed our family secret. But now, I am telling you, we are gifted. No one else in the world posses this beauty. I am proud, Draco, of what I am. You must know, we are a descendant of an 'Original'. The Originals are the very first Vampires and Draculas created by Merlin. We are the descendants of "The Hunters". We are great at everything related to war-even it be tactics, killing skills, intelligence. I know it is hard to get in. But this is the truth. I presume that you know that you have a mate and don't worry she'll be your equal. And we are a Hybrid vampire too. A cross of Somniatis and Sanguine. Somniatis are vampires which feed by going into their victim's dreams and Sanguine feed by blood. Trust me Draco, you will know how to feed. You don't need anyone to teach you. I have to warn you though, we feel aroused once we finish feeding, if we feed on sexual dreams. Be careful of how much you feed, or the person will be forced to go through a conscious-less state for very long time. It is better to feed from multiple people at once as it provides us a longer lifetime of our "source"._

_But what is important is that you'll have to learn about control. Control is most essential when you go through the transformation._  
_You'll mature fast when you transform, aging by a maximum of 5 once we undergo transformation, our looks are multiplied ten fold. With it, it is easy to attract our prey. You maybe wondering about how vampires reproduce, as I am referring to the bloodlines. Only the descendant's of The Originals are fertile and hence reproduce. Any other vampires who are 'turned' cannot reproduce. I know this is a very short letter, but you will find everything you need in the book your mother gives you. I entrusted it to her._

_Yours Loving Grandfather._

The letter was short, but he understood everything. And with that book mother gave to him, he'll be ready to accept what he is and what is going to become. He closed the book and placed it on the table. He laid down on his bed, hands stretched behind his head and stared at the roof. He thought about everything that happened today and replayed it in his mind. He wanted to find why Granger's eyes changed color. He knew about eye color changing charms but Granger did not even have a wand drawn out. She even panicked when he observed about it. Whatever it was, he could use it to blackmail her. He enjoyed riling her up today and blackmailing her would be just a cherry on the top. He smirked to himself, unaware that his eyes too changed color to a deep stormy grey from light grey.

* * *

That's for now folks!

Read and review. It makes me go crazy!

Also check out my new story "**Silver Mask"** in my profile.

Love you all,

~ Kathrine Zabini ~


	7. Development

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I know I am posting this chap very late but due to few circumstances, I was not able to update this. For that I am sincerely sorry.

Now to the reviews...

Shaymars: Yes, she is putting the pieces together...but her being Seraphina? I am still making up my mind about it...:D

LadiePhoenix007: First of all...I love your name dear :D Thank you...hope you enjoy this chap :D

**WARNINGS** : There will be some **solo action** at the last part ;) :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- DEVELOPMENT**

* * *

Hermione was dreaming, again.

She stood in the Hall of the manor. A whirl of music reached her ears. Without even thinking she went into the Piano room and found Ellena playing it. Hermione stood there for minutes, immersed in the beautiful music. But there was something peculiar in the music, like something important was going to happen. Finally Ellena stopped playing, ending the muse.

"Why don't you take a seat, Hermione?" Ellena asked without turning back.

Hermione obliged wordlessly, as if hypnotized. Finally finding her voice, Hermione uttered "I found the answers." she said simply, "Even though I didn't understand why you wanted me know all about this."

"I am sorry that I have to break this to you like this dear."

"Break what?"

"You are a descendant of one of the The Originals. You're a vampire, dear." said Ellena finally facing Hermione, her gold eyes glowing.

"What?" was the only word which came from Hermione's mind.

"I'm sorry. You're a Silvia. Your vamp genes triggered on your birthday. That's why you have been having these dreams. And that's why I was able to contact you."

"No, it can't be. I can't be a vampire. I'm just a muggleborn." said Hermione disbelievingly.

"You are. Otherwise I would be feeding off from you." she smiled like explaining to a small child.

"Oh!" Hermione realized quietly but inside she was in a war. She sat still for hours while Ellena again started playing the Piano. This time she played a soothing lullaby. Maybe the music too had healing powers, for Hermione felt well now.

"Can you tell more about me?" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Of course, Seraphina." she smiled a hearty smile.

"You're a Silvia and a hybrid between Sanguine, Somniatis and Ethical. And so, you can choose what form you feed. You'll transform soon. Be prepared. It will be painful though and you have a mate. Your Vamp blood has already chosen its equal, meaning that your mate is in Hogwarts. Find him soon, you have less time to mate with him, very very less, once you undergo transformation.

You need control-essentially. Or you'll harm your friends to the extent of permanent damage. You'll also morph soon. It is like an animagus, but as you're a Vamp you will morph easily and can stay in that form for a very long time- years to be exact. There will be a drastic physical change and you age when you transform. And about your eyes, they will change to and fro but after transformation, the new color will be your permanent eye color. All these happen when Vamp children are placed under the guardianship of Muggles. The protection charms placed on you will wear off, when you transform to the real without the charms, the vampires undergo major change but as seeing you were in the 'Other World' I am sure you will not be as you look now. And you will be blessed with a power. Don't worry, all the Silvia's have been blessed only with great powers, but you must use it wisely."

"You mean, they aren't my real parents either?" Hermione felt like crying.

"Yes. Don't cry Seraphina, all will be well soon. You have to know more about you, your family- your other half to be exact." soothed the older brunette to the little girl who was crying. Hermione sobbed loudly, covering her face in her palms not really listening to the last part.

"I think this is enough for tonight. Take care." Ellena bid her. She raised her hands and rested on Hermione's head.

The next second Hermione fell into darkness-into sleep before she heard a whisper of "You have to get that book from Draco." with her tears cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning when Hermione woke up. Stretching widely, she looked into the window to the ground. It was a beautiful morning. Hermione looked down to her lap, the old book lying peacefully there. Realising that she had slept here the whole night, she heard the familiar voice ringing in her ears of one p vampire.

She again cried, for her unknown future. It was bad enough for her that she was a vampire but she found her parents weren't her real parents too. She loved them very much as they were her whole world. But now it lay shattered silently before her. Then she became determined and strong to fight the evils which will harm her parents and her friends. These were dark times with unknown shadows rising to power.

She again heard that faint whisper before falling asleep. She had to get that book from Malfoy. Honestly, she didn't know how to get that book from Malfoy, which she really needed at the moment. She didn't know when the transformation will begin and she has to be quick. There were a lot of things that she 'didn't know' and she did not like it. Formulating a plan all the way to Gryffindor dorm, she opened her dorm's door. Since it was Sunday her dorm mates were sleeping soundly, tucked in their warm beds. Placing the old book in its hidden place, she went to the Perfect's bathroom, to have a peaceful bath.

There were two baths, one for men and one for women. Uttering the password, she entered the bath. For safety, she placed locking charms on the portrait wall. Conjuring her brush, paste and clothing she placed them on the slab whereas placing the clothing on the bar. She stared at herself wondering how she would change, whether the new life will take its toll on her. Bushing her teeth and flossing them, she washed her face.

Suddenly she felt aroused very much, like waves hitting her with them. Her core ached so much. She trembled with the sudden need.

"Oh God." she moaned silently.

She raced to the giant bathtub and set the water temperature to warm. She took the tap from its stand and placed over her core. Her skin burned for touch and so she placed a levitating charm on the tap to stand still. Her hand roamed over her neck to the valley between her breasts and down her stomach. She started touching her nipples, tugging and pinching them, hard. Moaning lowly, her hands found her core. Removing the watertap, she rubbed her closed mound back and forth against her hand, liking the friction. Picking up the speed she rocked against her palms. Wanting more, she removed the last piece of article covering her sweet pussy. She touched her clit, the small nub which rested in it. Touching the nub, she pulled her nipples with her other hand.

She moaned breathlessly, throwing back her head against the tub. She wanted more but she was still a virgin. She was afraid to finger herself. Maybe she was sentimental to be a virgin till her wedding night, but it meant so much to her. She was lucky that she read some spells from 'Solo Action: Kamasutra'. It was time for using that spell and if she was right, she would come for more than she could count. Her pussy was flowing from her juices just from the thought of it. Conjuring her wand, she muttered the spell in ancient Greek, pointing to her core. She again muttered to her nipples, which made them impossibly hard, like pebbles begging to be touched more.

She groaned with desire, wanting to experience more.

Within seconds her nipples felt the pleasure and pain of tugging, sucking and little biting. Pleasure shot out to her core, when her clit started vibrating vigorously. She had been aroused many times before but they were never this intense. She felt her juices flowing down and her orgasm was building inside her. Making the incantation to make the cunt vibrate harder, she rubbed her mound. Finally, she came hard, seeing the stars behind her lids. But it seemed her cunt was not over with it as she felt another round coming up.

She felt like a dirty girl, very dirty. She faced her reflection in the large mirror and decided to seduce herself. Her cheeks were flushed, soft hair was in a mess and her lipstick was lightly smudged off .She imagined a faceless man, coming towards her and touching her. Making the slab to extend she sat on top of it, stretching her legs, facing the mirror. She opened her labia and touched herself, imagining that it was that faceless man touching her. She came again and again, each time more pleasurable than the other. She was exhausted, but she did not feel fulfilled even though she came for numerous times than she usually did in one go. It felt like she missed something, as her core was still hot for something. Asiding the thoughts, she dressed in a lacy black bra and thongs before pulling the t-shirt and jean over them.

Meanwhile little did she know something similar happened in the men's perfect bathroom with one particular Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**AN:**

There you go!

Tell me how you feel about this last part in the review so that i can edit this chapter and re update it. Personally i didn't even have this planned up but it just came from bolt out of the blue. Maybe that's why I din't find this last part up to my satisfaction. Gimme some advice loves ;)

Honestly...you guys need to review fast. If you feel like the last part was not good i will edit this imediately. So within next week if there are atleast 10 reviews i will post the next chapter along editing this current chapter. Hurry up lads!

Yours,

~KathrineZabini~


End file.
